Infinity: P4/Transcript
Part 4 (Sora, Tai, Benji, and Devon are seen outside the penthouse building about to get into Benji's car.) Sora: See you later, guys! Takato: Yeah, take it easy. Tai: Let me know how Gatomon's doing when you get an update, Kari. (Tai and Kari hug. Tai, Devon, Benji, and Sora get in the car.) Devon: Don't worry, Kari. Gatomon's being treated by Nate. She's in good hands. Kari: Thanks, Devon. Matt: I'll call you guys later. (The car leaves.) Steel: Don't you worry, Kari. Nate's the best around. He'll get Gatomon back on her feet in no time. Kari: I hope so... (Over with the car) Tai: Man... I can't believe what happened to Gatomon… Devon: Hey Nate will heal her in no time. Benji: Devon's right. Now come on guys, cheer up. We're gonna go have some fun. We got a celebration outside the city. We don't have to worry about any bad guys or villains for now. Just focus on our fun! Tai: You know what? That does sound good Benji. We could use a quick break after what's happen. Benji: Yeah so just enjoy the ride guys! (Benji continues to drive as the scene goes over to Battle Grid HQ. Cloe Carter is seen talking to Daniel over the comms) Daniel: So that's what Azula is after huh? Cloe Yeah. This is not good Danny. Not good at all. Daniel: Are you all right over there? Cloe: Yes I'm fine. Right now I'm just keep an eye on Gatomon's recovery. Daniel: Is she okay? Cloe: I'll keep you updated. (Sighs) You know... Dealing with Azula reminds me of when we were dealing with Ozai. Daniel: Yeah. It was our first official adventure together. Cloe: And its because of that, Azula wants revenge. On me I bet. Cause of what dad did. Daniel: He did take the killshot. If she's going after you, then she's going after him maybe. Cloe: Maybe. I'll warn him. In the meantime, I'm gonna head to the medlab and check on Gatomon. Daniel: Okay. (The transmission ends and Cloe heads over to the medlab. She approaches Nate.) Cloe: How is she? Nate: She's improving. Just one more night in this stasis pod and she'll be fully recovered. Cloe: Good. Kari will love to hear that. Keep me posted if anything changes. Nate: Will do ma'am. (Cloe looks at Gatomon) Cloe: …… (As Cloe stares at Gatomon, a soldier enters the room. Soldier:' Excuse me ma'am! Sorry to bother you, but you have a call! Cloe: Who's calling? Soldier: The assistant director ma'am! Cloe: (Annoyed sigh) Hashima… Solder: Should I tell him you are busy? Cloe: No. I better go see what he wants. Nate I'll be right back. Nate: Got it! (Cloe left. Meanwhile, Matt is seen at the penthouse. He takes out his phone and dials Sora's number.) Matt: Hey. How's everything going? Sora: Everything's going well. We're just about to see a musical act. Matt: Isn't there already one going on? Sora: Yeah, but it's the OG Loc guy. Matt: He's still has a rap career? Well, that's some news. Sora: Yeah. Well, anyway, I need to get going before Benji throws up from the glider again. Matt: 'Kay. Take care yourselves. (Matt hangs up his phone. Cloe re-enters the medlab.) Nate: What did the Assist Director need from you? Cloe: Just dumb stuff. He just called to argue about our mission in Equestria. To be truthful to you guys, he threatened to shut that op down. Nate: But you planned that op. Cloe: Yeah, but it can be reversed with council authority. Nate: Yeah. But knowing how the Chairperson is, he'd understand. Cloe: Yeah, but I haven't known him for that long. Anyway, I have a job for you. Nate: What is it? Cloe: See if you can get some sort of message out to Homeostasis. We're gonna need Jaxon and Heather to handle the power of Ultimate Mode. Nate: I'll see what I can do. Cloe: Do your best. (As Nate resumes working, the scene goes over to Benji, Devon, Tai and Sora who are arriving at the musical festival) Benji: All right! Looks like we're just in time! Devon: Great driving Benji. Benji: Thanks! (The 4 steps out of the vehicle and head into the festival) Benji: Surprised since I already threw up from the Glider ride back at the rides. Sora: Yeah. Just be glad Devon brought some mouth wash. (Back at Meiko's penthouse, John, Monika, Vyvyan, and Rick are sitting at the table.) John: Okay. I was thinking about what our dinner should be and who should prep it. Vyvyan: Okay. While you guys are doing that, I'm gonna get myself another sheet of paper for your Halloween party. (Vyvyan grabs a notebook from the shelf.) Rick: It that my notebook?! Vyvyan: Oh, I'm sorry, Rick! I don't see your bloody name on this! Rick: But I use it everyday!! Vyvyan: To write your horrible fanfics? Rick: DAMMIT!! Monika: Do they realize that's Yuri's notebook? John: No. She's gonna be really mad to see her poems missing and Vyvyan's battle plans in it. Rick: Well, I figured you wrote those very distasteful poems in there. Vyvyan: That's not my handwriting, you bastard! (Yuri enters the kitchen and sees the two with her notebook. She approaches them angrily.) Yuri: What are you two doing with my notebook?! Vyvyan: Yours? Rick: Oh, you must be mistaken. Yuri: Then why does it have my name written on the back?!! (Rick looks at the kanji on the back of the notebook.) Rick: That's your name? (Yuri swipes the book back from Rick and becomes very mad when she pages with her poems missing.) Yuri: Where's my work?!! Rick: Oh! Uhhh... Yuri: AND WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE STRANGE PICTURES IN MY POEM BOOK?!!!! Rick: THAT WAS ALL VYVYAN!! Vyvyan: Well, thank you for throwing me under the bloody bus, Prick!! (Yuri gets into a drawer and takes out a butcher knife. She has a crazy expression on her face.) Yuri: I hope you two like cutting meat!! (The two run off with Yuri chasing after.) Yuri: GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!! John: Well.... Monika: Yup. That just happened. (An hour later, Benji, Devon, Tai, and Sora are seen heading for the car.) Benji: Dude! That was AWESOME!! Devon: It was! Tai: You guys hungry? Benji: Yeah. I was thinking we'd... (Suddenly, a blaster projectile is seen. Numerous Tronics and ARGUS Mercs arrive and swarm the four. Devon and Benji try to fight them off, but they continue to charge at them.) Devon: These guys keep coming!! (In the confusion, two mercs grab Sora and hold her at gunpoint. Tai sees this.) Tai: SORA!! (Sora struggles to get free. When she got one arm free, one of the mercs blocked her chi, rendering her paralyzed. Tai becomes angry and runs after them, only to be brutally hit by another commando.) Commando: I'm afraid you won't be seeing her again! (Devon fires something at one of the mercs holding Sora, but misses and hits Sora's shoulder, which Benji cringes at. The mercs and Tronics teleport out.) Devon: TAI! (Devon and Benji rush to Tai's aid. Benji gets on his comm.) Benji: Jaxon! We got a problem! Sora's been captured and Tai's injured! Get that TAK-5 ready to go! On our way back!! (Sometime later, Tai, fully recovered, is seen with head hung low, clearly upset.) Tai: I don't get it! How couldn't we see this coming?! Matt: What do those creeps even want with Sora? Cloe: What does Azula want with her? (Looks at Tai and then looks at everyone, which are in distress.) Maybe.... I know why they took her now! Benji: Care to explain? Cloe: Sora's like a mother to the team and her crest is Love. Azula figured taking the bearer of Love out of the playing board would weaken us. And, without all 8 DigiDestined together, we can't succeed. Ultimate Mode can't even power up without all 8 Crest Powers. Devon: Then we need to find her. Fast! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Transcripts